


Moment of Peace

by Blue_Nox



Series: Oh Grey Warden [3]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Pillow Talk, Smut, Work In Progress, mature adaar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 15:38:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Nox/pseuds/Blue_Nox
Summary: Just a little about Dejah's backstory.





	Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Just some smut and pillow talk.

Two Months Later…  
It’s sheer dumb luck that landed him in the Heralds quarters. They had finally gained enough influence to approach the Templars, just like she wanted. Even though she were a mage, something felt incredibly off about the whole situation.

“I use to command a mercenary group you know.” She spoke softly but didn’t look up from the stack of paperwork on the small desk. A raven, sitting on top of a golden cage, squawked at him as he shut the door. “Being a leader just seems to come natural, I suppose.” Thom stayed quiet for the most part, no one seemed to know much about her. She almost always kept to herself. That’s when she turns to face him; a sheer robe on her shoulders, a long white tunic as a sleep shirt. She isn’t wearing her helmet, so for once, he gets to see her face. She’s older, more seasoned, has a small scar on her chin.

A small, opened jar is in her hand; it smells sweet, like roses and wine as she dips her fingers in and begins to lather her horns with it. Maker, those hands. He can’t help but remember his dream. “Bull had mentioned to Varric that we needed horn balm. We each got a case of it. I don’t think people understand that they grow and itch. Without a tree close, it can be a little maddening.” She even rubs her elbows with it. Thom hadn’t noticed how beautiful she was until this very moment. “My company wasn’t as large as Bull’s Chargers however. We were mostly used for the dirty work.” She tilted her head to the side and looked at him. “You’re being awfully quiet tonight, Blackwall.” 

“Just thinking, my lady.” 

A small smile crossed her lips as she walks toward him. “I know that I’m not human, but it can’t have passed your notice that I do like you. Everyone else here is old enough to probably be my kid,” it was a small jest, one that made him chuckle softly. “But I am still a woman, a woman who has desires and urges, a woman that has grown fond of you.” Maker, she was standing right in front of him now. One of her hands had moved to cup his cheek, fingers running through his thick mane of dark hair and he could have melted right on the spot. 

“You can trust me, Blackwall.”

Well, now he knew that he wasn’t dreaming, she’d actually used the lie. That’s when she leaned forward, the most feather light of kisses was placed upon his lips. Maker, she was sweet; tasting like the wine that she had with her supper. Could he afford to let himself go? Arms wrapped around her waist as his tongue teased Dejah’s bottom lip, she gasped softly and it slide past parted lips. 

The sheer robe she was wearing was quickly slide from her shoulders. Broad as they were, she didn’t seem to be as bulky as she was when she had her armor on. Most of her was thin in places and thick in others. The perfect balance, at least he thinks so. Blackwall heard her chuckle against the pounding in his ears. “I’m not going to break, you know.” It was a light hearted tease and he sighed in relief. He didn’t know where this was going to go but he knew he wouldn’t last very long. Too many years alone and a hand will only get you so far. Dejah steps lightly away from his embrace and suddenly his body is far too cold for his liking. The Qunari turned her back to him as the white tunic was taken from her frame and thrown into the corner. Her muscled back, plump but firm bottom and Maker, those thighs. She moved with light steps, taking a pillow in her hands and moving to sit on the bed. Her back against the mattress and the pillow placed between her horns, the back of her head resting against it. The Herald was on display for him and he couldn’t help but stare. 

“I like you, Blackwall and Bull mentioned the dream. Wouldn’t you like it to come true?” Her tone was almost a purr as she spoke and he thought he could die on this very spot. 

“You are a symbol to a lot of people.” Maker that was the best he could come up with but his nerves were working against him. “What I mean is… well… I... “ His hand moves to run down his face. Why is he sweating? 

“Don’t think about it. Just come here.” Her voice soft as she wiggled her hips a little on the bed. He stayed himself for a brief moment, taking off all of his leathers a piece at a time and placing them on the back of the chair by her desk. When was down to nothing but his smalls, he slowly walked over toward the bed, his heart racing. Maker’s breath, what would she think of all the hair. 

“Handsome.” It was the only word that escaped her lips as the bed dipped with his weight. Chubby, hairy, old. Those were a few words that came to his mind but he knew she would scold him if he voiced them. Rough hands on smooth legs, they were spreading for him as if he had the world at his feet. He smelled the musk of her, it wasn’t overpowering and slightly sweet like the rest of her. If someone would have told him that he would have fallen for a Qunari… There was a soft moan from above him, almost as if she was pushing him forward. He leaned down, stomach going flat against the bed, his hands moving to part the folds of her sex that lay just hidden so with the patch of red hair. She wasn’t really any different down there. 

There was another soft moan that escaped her lips as his tongue made a lick up the middle of her lips. Finding the hood of her clit and licking small circles around it. Thom moaned with the taste of it, her back arched off the bed. He wondered briefly if Qunari had more stamina in bed, well he was about to find out. It didn’t take him long to get back into the feel of things. She was writhing under him, hands balled into the blanket on her bed and her breath coming out in heated pants. “Blackwall,” just her speaking his name in such a fashion made his cock twitch in his smalls. 

It didn’t take long until one of his fingers made it’s way into her entrance, then other. Two now working her open, feeling her walls tighten around them as his mouth clamped down around her clit. Light sucking and licks from his tongue and she was moaning his mane with want. How he hoped this wasn’t a dream. He couldn’t take anymore dreams. She cried out his name when his fingers found a sweet spot, and Maker it was music to his ears. Dejah was rolling her hips, back arching off the bed in just the right places and he knew she wouldn’t last long at this rate. Maybe that was his plan all along. He moaned softly, letting the sound vibrate against her clit and it caused her to cry out his name once more. He could feel the trembling in her thighs before he moved his hand, running them up her smooth and tone stomach until it cupped at her breast. Massaging it and pinching lightly at a hardened nipple.

“I’m... “ Maker, he wanted her to come. Wanted to feel it. Wanted to hear it. He felt her walls constrict around his fingers as he continued to fuck her with them, his tongue lapping fast at her clit and before he knew it, her body began to seize. Juices flowing around his fingers, in his mouth and he could have come himself just by this. Gently, he removed his fingers from her, juices still on his beard as he was pulled up into a crushing kiss. Dejah moaned around his lips as her tongue shot into his mouth, twisting and fighting with his own tongue as the kiss became more heated. 

“I want to ride you.” It was spoken, breathless as they broke apart and he wasn’t sure if he’d heard her correctly. He’d never had a woman tell him that before and all he could do was offer a nod. He rose from the bed, but not before she stole another kiss and slowly peeled him from his smalls. His cock bouncing free from the confines of cloth, only to prove that there was more hair there. Maker, he needed to clean up. All she did was chuckle, taking his length in her palm and stroking it lightly. He couldn’t will himself to move, a moan breaking from his lips and it felt so different, being touched by someone else. 

“You are a handsome man,” her voice husky as she spoke as he laid back on the Herald’s bed. It was much more soft than the others and he could get lost in it. Sleep for months without a care but for now, he was concentrating more on Dejah. Her braid had fallen and it was now trailing over her shoulder. She needed to wear it down more. 

The anchor in her hand glows lightly, flooding the room with a pale green light as he lays back on the bed, Dejah moving to straddle him. Thighs touching his own as he leans forward, pressing them lips together as she rubs wet lips against his throbbing cock. Thom bucks lightly, a moan vibrating between them. She seems skilled enough as a hand slips between them and he can feel the tip of his cock sliding past her hot lips and pressing against her entrance. The kiss is broken and he’s all but lost as Dejah rose, his cock sliding into her and it’s all he can do not to buck. 

She gasped out, head leaning back as she slowly began to rock. Thom’s hands were resting gingerly on her thighs before she leaned back completely, using his knees as braces and thrusting her hips into the air. He lowly called out her name. One of her hands moving to massage her breast as the other held onto his knee. 

His hand moves north, thumb gently circling around her exposed clit as she bucked her hips hard. Moving them in a fast fashion and Blackwall swore under his breathe. Maker’s breath, she would be the death of him this night. Their moans soon began to meld together. His hips moving in sharp upwards thrusts as she bore down on him. He wouldn’t last. Not like this. Sweat forming on both their bodies despite home cold it was outside. She came first, once again and he felt the heat of her juices traveling down his cock and with one final thrusts, he came hard. Exploding inside her. She didn’t seem to might, falling a breathless lump on his chest, fingers curling into his chest hard. 

…  
…  
…

“I what to know more about you. Not the Herald. I want to know about Dejah.” 

The fire was warm, crackling away the chill from the outside. At some point it had started to snow again. She seemed to always keep at least one of the windows cracked, mumbling something about how the magic kept her hotter than most people. Blackwall found it comfortable. “What would you like to know?” Her voice was sleepy and sated, warm and familiar. 

“Before all this,” he waved his arms around as he spoke before wrapping them back around her. She had made it to where she was resting her cheek on his shoulder, forehead pressed warmly against his neck.

“My parents died when I was a babe. I was mostly raised by my Grandmother. She told me stories about them. Father was a soldier, Mother was a mage who had managed to keep her magic quiet from the Qun. When they did finally find out, Grandmother escaped with me, but she lost her son and his wife,” her voice was low as she spoke, her hand taking his and lacing their fingers together. He didn’t quite know what to make of it, having never really allowed himself to get this close to someone. 

“I was eight when my magic manifested. Grandmother was ill and she had befriended a human couple that could not bare children. They had taken us in. When I speak of my parents, I’m talking about Jack and Mabel. They were beautiful people. Grandmother was the one that had taught me about the Qun, what little she could before she passed. I miss her a great deal. My parents are still alive. They live in a little village a few miles from the Kirkwall border. They were able to find me mage that was willing to take me under his wing. That’s how I became involved with the Valo-kas. He was the company healer but he was ill. I learned everything I know from him.” 

“So you’re a healer?” 

“In a way. I learned simple healing magic. I’m better with the basic things. Fire, Water, Earth.” She smiled softly before she rose, the blanket falling around her waist and exposing her breasts to the chill of the room, nipples becoming pert as she laid a leg across his middle. Blackwall could let himself get use to this if he wanted too. “I’m really good with storm magic. I love the feel of the current across my skin.” The smile that spread her lips was bright. It reached her eyes and lite up her whole face. 

“What about you? What’s your story?” Dejah was inspecting his hand against hers. Looking at how small it looked in comparison. 

“Well,” he chuckled softly. “Compared to yours, my life is rather dull.” Thom gave a soft sigh, wondering which part of the lie he should speak of first. How do you explain to someone that your life isn’t your own. “I was from the Free Marches, Markham, originally but that was a long time ago. In another life.” Thom turned to her and gave her a soft smile. He didn’t know if she truly believe him or not. 

“Is it true that many Wardens were criminals?” 

He knew that she didn’t mean anything by it, just a curious sort of question but it still made him narrow his brows slightly, his voice taking on a more angry tone than before. “You’re right, and when you join, your past is forgotten. So… let’s leave it that why, shall we?” Dejah did nothing more than look at him, but he could tell by the look in her eye that she was mulling things over. 

“So, what did you do before you were a Warden?,” she had leaned forward, lightly kissing his lips and the fight had seemed to have left him. 

“I was… a soldier. A nobody trained to wield a sword and follow orders. I grew weary of fighting other men’s wars.” She chuckled lightly, “So you became a Warden?” It did sounds a little strange, going from one form of fighting to another. “More or less. Becoming a Grey Warden… it was the first time I felt like I mattered.” Which wasn’t exactly a lie. Since taking on Blackwall’s life, he did feel like he mattered more, even if he did spend half his life in hiding. “The life I led before seems hollow in comparison. Perhaps one day it will fade away.” Dejah placed another soft kiss on his lips. He was giving her some answers he supposed. 

“Why did you become a Warden?” She had nestled back against his neck. It was hard to not feel like he couldn’t answer the questions she was asking. Lies have a way of sucking the life out of you until there’s nothing left. “Because they remember honor and sacrifice, words that have little meaning to the rest of us. Because they lay down their lives for those they have sworn to protect.” She was inspecting their hands once again. The anchor going lowly between them. “We all need to believe that there are such men in the world. I needed to believe I could be one of them.” 

That’s when she rose her head, lightly kissing his jaw underneath the scruff of beard. “I believe that you are.” 

Sleep wasn’t something that came easy for him, but for the first time in a long time; his mind wasn’t plagued with nightmares of a life he couldn’t outrun.


End file.
